


starry night

by catboymayoi



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, but just because its new years, misumi has anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboymayoi/pseuds/catboymayoi
Summary: Misumi finally confesses his love for Kazunari but its incredibly cliche
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari
Kudos: 13





	starry night

The dorms were mostly empty, save for a handful of the adults, considering most of the actors had gone home to be with their families for the holidays. Kazunari decided he would stay behind at the dorms to spend the holidays with Misumi, considering Misumi didn't have a home or family to go spend the holidays with. Even though Misumi wouldn't show it, Kazunari knew this time of the year had to be pretty rough for Misumi. He couldn't even imagine the pain Misumi must have felt having to go through the holiday season, a time supposed to be spent with family and friends, completely alone.

But now that it was new years eve, and the holidays were coming to a close, Kazunari was incredibly greatful to be able to spend them with Misumi. He wouldn't have traded the time he was able to spend with Misumi for anything else in the world. He prayed that he would be able to spend the next holiday season, and truthfully the rest of his life with misumi, though he didn't think that latter wish would ever come true.

Being new years eve, and only adults in the dorms, it was natural that everyone decided it would be a great idea to get absolutely wasted. It was less than an hour to midnight, so they decided now would be a great time to start drinking, Kazunari included. Although a few drinks in, Kazunari noticed Misumi had gone missing. Worrying that something may be wrong, he downed the rest of his drink and decided to try and find him. 

His first thought was to check Misumi's dorm, though as he stumbled out of the common area and into the courtyard, he found Misumi about to try climbing the roof. Everyone would normally just put that off as 'weird Misumi behavior, but being so close to Misumi, Kazunari knew he only did that when he was upset about something.

"'Sumi?" Kazunari said, just loud enough for Misumi to hear him as to not startle him. Misumi looked back at Kazunari for a moment before continuing to climb the building, subtely signaling at Kazunari to follow him. Somehow grasping the hint in his drunken state, he carefully made his way up onto the roof as well.

"'s everything alright 'sumi?" He asked, but at soon as he finished the question, Misumi was sobbing in his arms. 

Misumi was more emotional this year than he's ever been in his life. And for some reason, finally getting to spend a holiday with someone he deeply cared for was his breaking point. He was sobbing, though he wasn't even sure exactly why. Maybe it was because his first love was with him for such an important time of year, or maybe it was because he felt that love was unobtainable. He had feelings for Kazunari that he had never felt before, but he felt as though these feelings would be completely unrequited. He saw Kazunari as the brightest, prettiest star shining in the sky, compared to himself as just a tiny unnoticable speck of dust floating in the cosmos.

Kazunari decided to simply hold Misumi until he stopped crying, fearing that if he were to try and say anything else he would overwhelm Misumi. Soon enough, Misumi let go of Kazunari to lie down and look at the stars. He liked that no matter what stars or constalations were in the sky, he could always manage to find triangles within them. Seeing Misumi lie down to look at the stars, Kazunari decided to do the same, not wanting to say or do anything that may upset Misumi in any way.

After at least half an hour of stargazing and trying to sort out his thoughts and feelings, Misumi slowly turned to face Kazunari. Noticing Misumi shift, Kazunari turned his head to look at him. Gazing into his eyes, Misumi slowly cupped Kazunari's face, closed his eyes, and slowly closed the distance between their lips. The kiss took Kazunari slightly by surprise, but he quickly reciprocated it. He couldn't express the emotions that went through him in that moment. They would have stayed like that longer, but they were quickly startled by the distant sound of fireworks going off, signaling that the clock had reached midnight and it was now the new year.

"I love you, Kazunari." Misumi whispered, barely audible over the sounds of the fireworks in the distance.

Once Kazunari finally processed what was happening, he blushed deeply. The love of his life just confessed to him in the most cliche way possible, though he wouldn't change it for the world. "I love you, too, 'sumi!" He said, with the biggest smile on his face. Before Misumi could really even grasp what Kazunari had said, Kazunari pulled him in for another kiss.

Misumi was incredibly happy, but he soon got anxious again once he tasted the alcohol on Kazunari's lips and realized that Kazunari could just be saying that cause he was drunk. Misumi pulled away from the kiss and frowned once he came to that realization. He turned so he was facing the sky, once again staring at the stars in hopes they would make him feel better again.

"'Sumi?" Kazunari said, once again worrying about his beloved. He didn't know what was wrong, nor what he was supposed to do to make Misumi feel better again. "Misumi, please tell me whats wrong..." He never used Misumi's full name unless he was serious, and Misumi knew that.

Instead of answering Kazunari, he simply decided it would be easier to slap a smile on his face and feign ignorance. "What d'you mean?" he said in a happy tone, hoping Kazunari was drunk enough to forget about the few moments Misumi truely expressed his emotions. "That's not gonna work on me Misumi." Kazunari knew exactly what Misumi was trying to do. Misumi frowned once again, realizing he couldn't just play dumb with him.

"You're drunk." Misumi said softly, hoping Kazunari would understand what he was trying to say. Sure enough, Kazunari knew exactly what was happening and he felt his heart sink. "I love you, Misumi. I mean it. I would never lie to you about something like this." He said, pulling Misumi up and into his arms. Misumi felt guilty for doubting him like that.

Kazunari lifted Misumi's face so they were once again gazing into eachothers eyes, "I truely love you Misumi. I would give up everthing in the world if it meant I could love you like this for the rest of our lives." Misumi felt himself start to cry again, though this time he knew it was out of happiness. He slowly went in for another kiss, hoping it would give Kazunari the impression that he felt the exact same way. "I love you so much!" Misumi said with a genuine smile. 

They spent the next few hours cuddling under the stars and proclaiming their love for each other like the sappiest cliche romance movie ever, though they didn't even care. They were simply happy that their feelings were mutual and they both wanted to stay like that for as long as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize this may seem super out of character but i just kinda feel like Misumi is really expressive but like only around kazunari, so im really sorry if its not enjoyable cause of that! also i realize this is like super grossly cliche and reads like a shitty romance movie or smth but i've realized i can only seem to write stupid cliche fics, so im really sorry about that as well!


End file.
